


Within Reach

by Dancingsalome



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful as she slept. Imhotep's thoughts as he watches Evie sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

She was beautiful as she slept. Not the flawless perfection of his beloved, but beautiful nevertheless. It was fitting, but what had made her the chosen one was not her beauty, but the spirit that lived within. Wilful, brave, capable of love and hatred. A spirit that was kin to that of Anuk Su Namun. So close that when he had first seen her, he had for an instant seen his love instead. Only a spirit that was almost an equal to the one he had lost could be able to bring her back. Yes, the girl, Evie, was the best of choices, he could feel that in every part of his body. Soon, very soon, he would regain his whole strength, and then he would bring back his love, so she could share the glorious world with him.

That Evie was a treasure to the men around her was evident. Though feeble, they had attempted to keep her safe. They were fools, though, and now he was so close. So very close. She stirred, and in her slight movement, her perfume wafted into his nostril. It suddenly aroused him. And why not? She was his, after all, and if he indulged himself now, who would ever know? She would be hot, and she would fight, but she would succumb, and it would be so sweet.

She tasted of spices, a taste both strangely familiar and totally alien, and her scent grew more pronounced as he pressed his lips against hers. It seemed to fill his head, and his longing grew stronger. Then her eyes flew up, and she tensed underneath him, as she readied herself to fight, and he laughed inside. But in the same instant as he kissed her, he knew that it was too early. His restored body was still not more than an illusion. As soon as his flesh touched hers, he could feel himself start to wither again. Her scent was overpowered by the stench of his rotten body.

That was when her men burst into the room, staring at them with horror in their eyes. He could have killed then and there, but he choose not. He would, but he would wait until he was whole again. And the girl would be his, and his alone, before she would have the honour of bringing his true love back to life

END


End file.
